January 3, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 5:54 Dragonian King Hi Lily 5:54 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:54 Dragonian King who is that in your avatar lily tell meeeee 5:57 Flower1470 It's a yugioh duel monster One of the bad guys' summoned her. She has an awesome special ability and her name is Lily. :P bad guys* 5:59 Dragonian King she looks like a regular person... 6:01 Flower1470 ikr 6:01 Dragonian King lily i have a problem 6:01 Flower1470 oh yeah? 6:05 Dragonian King yeah i can't make fun of her she's the first yu-gi-oh character i ACTUALLY LIKE ONE OF THEM EXISTS!!!! * Dragonian King cries in a corner hello chat are you working oh good it is You are now away. i should put her in zub :P Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:19 Loving77 Hey hey hey Lily did you make those rings of insight for that lady yet? You are no longer away. 6:21 Flower1470 sup Peep @Silly no dont ruin her 6:21 Dragonian King sup peep 6:21 Flower1470 @Peep I might've? 6:21 Dragonian King too late lily i won't ruin her though she's actually cool 6:22 Flower1470 :D :D :D 6:22 Loving77 for that weird lady in krokotopia liiilllllllyyyyyyyy lily L I L Y 6:25 Flower1470 IDK WHAT WEIRD LADY???? 6:26 Loving77 Wul'Yahm 6:27 Flower1470 yeah i did that 6:27 Dragonian King W101? 6:27 Flower1470 yes 6:28 Loving77 Where do you get the parchment? 6:28 Flower1470 hahahaha 6:28 Loving77 whereeeeeeeee tell meeeeeeeee 6:29 Flower1470 They're all around the inside of the pyramid 6:29 Loving77 UUUGGGGGGGGHHHH 6:29 Flower1470 I cant tell you exactly where bc idk 6:29 Loving77 nooooooooooooooooooo 6:29 Flower1470 BUT 6:29 Loving77 but? 6:29 Flower1470 I bought them at the bazzar in Widard City Wizard* 6:29 Loving77 bleh 6:30 Flower1470 realllly expensive 6:30 Dragonian King you need to do the thing 6:30 Loving77 they sell that kind of stuff at the bazzar? 6:30 Flower1470 Yes 6:31 Loving77 I'm not buying crud. I'm going in the pyramid. 6:31 Flower1470 lol gl 6:31 Dragonian King peep find hattie in the pyramid 6:31 Loving77 no thanks 6:31 Dragonian King or lily lily find hattie so i can show him to the internet 6:32 Flower1470 ....what 6:32 Dragonian King find hattieeeeee because then i can show him to the internet and be famous 6:33 Loving77 Lily are they laying on the ground or do you have to beat people or what 6:33 Flower1470 on the ground 6:34 Dragonian King so i can show him to the internet and become famous 6:34 Loving77 I haven't seen one since I got there. 6:35 Dragonian King hattie? 6:35 Loving77 parchment silly parchment. 6:36 Dragonian King i want some silly parchment 6:38 Loving77 Forget this I'm buying it. You are now away. 6:52 Dragonian King lily tell me more about lily You are no longer away. 6:55 Flower1470 she... didnt do much 6:59 Dragonian King ... awww so can i make stuff up about her?! :D 6:59 Flower1470 ...... im afraid of what you'd write You are now away. 7:13 Dragonian King * Dragonian King cackles evilly sooooo guess what You are no longer away. 7:37 Flower1470 what 7:37 Dragonian King I'm already planning a Saving ToonTown sequel :P 7:38 Flower1470 You have to finish the first one first! 7:39 Dragonian King ik but i have some ideas wanna know what it's gonna be called? 7:42 Flower1470 sure 7:43 Dragonian King it's kinda lame but Saving ToonTown 2: Saving Disneyland 7:43 Loving77 Boo 7:43 Dragonian King peep down peep 7:43 Loving77 :P 7:44 Dragonian King basically the toons get to go to disneyland for free as a reward for saving tt by flippy and then stuff happens which i cant spoil 7:44 Flower1470 lol 7:44 Dragonian King oh and its christmastime for some reason which may seem unimportant but it actually is You are now away. AHHH stupid writers block You are no longer away. 8:01 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 8:20 Dragonian King i feel like being a weird and making a saving toontown wiki :P 8:48 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:48 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:18 Flower1470 ooo 9:21 Dragonian King i wrote another chapter You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:28 Flower1470 ok You are now away. 9:59 Dragonian King you're up late :O I gtg bye You are no longer away. 10:01 Flower1470 Bye Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014